


It's Not Burned, Just Lightly Toasted

by BraveNewSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky can't cook, Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Writing Prompt, minor fluff, slight AU, who am i kidding its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveNewSoul/pseuds/BraveNewSoul
Summary: Found myself in a writer's block so I found this prompt on tumblr; thanks prompt-bank! Bucky tries to cook for Steve and screws it up. Who would have known cooking was so hard? Just a short drabble.~





	It's Not Burned, Just Lightly Toasted

“It's not burned. It's lightly toasted.”

Steve stared at the charred creation in front of him, expression torn between confusion and utter amazement. When Bucky said he would make them lunch, Steve didn't know what to expect.

Now that he thought about it, he should have been expecting this.

He carefully tried to pick up the sandwich – at least, that's what he thought it was – but the whole thing crumbled in his hand. Blue eyes looked up at his partner as if to say, “lightly toasted my ass.”

There was a little frown on Bucky's face now, so small and frustrated-looking that Steve couldn't help but smile. “I think the stove is broken.”

“I think the person that tried to use the stove actually has no idea how to operate one,” The blond commented as he rose from his chair and closed the distance between them. He picked up Bucky's hand and kissed the back of it. “Not that I blame you. I did my fair share of burnin' things when I woke up. They just don't make stoves like they used to.”

Bucky, still pouting, leaned into Steve. “I just wanted grilled cheese.”

“I'll make you one, pal.” 

“Good.”

Steve gently pressed his lips against Bucky's temple, letting them linger there for a moment before he stepped away, tossing out the scorched sandwich and getting to work making a new one.

It wasn't long before he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and without an ounce of hesitation he relaxed into them.

“Love you.” Bucky mumbled into his ear.

“I know.”


End file.
